Lanark
Lanark was an orchard town in Glasgow, Kingdom of Scotland. It was changed to a node in February 1459 due to population problems and the people were automatically moved to Glasgow, thus forming the City of Glasgow-Lanark. Lanark was the southernmost town in Glasgow County and the only orchard town in Scotland. Glasgow City lies to the north, and Muirkirk lies to the southwest - both are one day's travel away. Currently, Bennett was the parish Priest, but he is from Wigtown. Town Council The council is composed of volunteers wanting to improve the lives of all Lanarkians. Current Town Council (July 1458): * Mayor: Averell * Deputy Mayor: * Chief Mentor: Averell * Minister of Social Affairs: Arwenstar * Trade Minister: * Defence Specialist and Police Chief: * Other Councillors: Mayors Of Lanark * April 1456: Billyjoebob (Clan Gunn) * May 1456: Billyjoebob (Clan Gunn) * June 1456: Departedspirit/ Barerose (Rose Clan) * July 1456: Goblinmami (unclanned) * August 1456: Goblinmami (unclanned) * September 1456: Voilablues (Rose Clan) * October 1456: Voilablues (Rose Clan) * November 1456: Voilablues (Rose Clan) * December 1456: Rothar (Rose Clan)/ Torpedojoe (unclanned) * January 1457: Lady_Serenity (unclanned) * February 1457: Lady_Serenity (unclanned) * March 1457: Madmatt (Clan Gunn) * April 1457: Terrasophia (Rose Clan) * May 1457: Terrasophia (Rose Clan) * June 1457: Callikoneko (unclanned) * July 1457: Callikoneko (unclanned) * August 1457: Tetujin (MacPherson Clan) * September 1457: Shawnthedestroyer(unclanned) * October 1457: Jaydepps (Clan Irvine) * November 1457:Ryghar (Clan MacTavish) * December 1457: Gardrick_cantor * January 1458: Gardrick_cantor * February 1458: Dashwood * March 1458: Bizzarro (Clan Gunn) * April 1458: Barerose * May 1458: Bizzarro (Clan Gunn) * June 1458: Bizzarro (Clan Gunn)/ Sywardus (Unclanned) * July 1458: Eleanor_Rose (Unclanned) * August 1458: Eleanor_Rose (Unclanned) * September 1458: Averell (Clan Macaulay) * October 1458: Barerose * February 1459: Averell (Clan Macaulay), last mayor of Lanark History *March 1458: Lanark was taken by force to Ayr County by Scots Guards Army. Some citizens were killed while defending the town. After some days, Stone Mine was taken by force as well. *April 1458: Glasgow County took Stone Mine back and the citizens of Lanark took their town back. *February 1459: Lanark was closed due to population problems and changed into a node. People were automatically moved to Glasgow, which was changed in an orchard town. End of Lanark. Town Resources *Orchard : The Lanarkian orchard provides fruit to all of Scotland. By eating the fruit, your charisma improves. Orchard map: http://lesroyaumes.kendor.org/welcome.php?menuP=ver&verger=Lanark *Mine : The Stone Mines are the basis of the Lanarkian economy, and a decent paying job can always be found there. The County of Glasgow pays miners 16.50 pounds in total. Local Taverns *''The Cider Barrel - Owned by Town Hall'' *''The Crown Keg - Owned by Sparhwak537' '(now closed)'' *''~MacMisfits Monkey Hut~ - Owned by Andimsum' '(now closed)'' *''The Blazing Donkey - Owned by Timtay' '(now closed)'' *''The Squashed Frog Too - Owned by Torpedojoe' '(now closed)'' *''The Swamp - Owned by Charlie_mopps' '(now closed)'' *''Caldason's Legacy - Owned by Jessielennox' '(now closed)'' *''EJ'S HIDE-A-WAY - Owned by Dex'' (now closed) *''Second Chances - Owned by Harbinger'' (now closed) Level 2 workshop owners Maps Category:Scottish Town Category:Town